This invention relates to an injection molding machine, and more particularly an operating panel thereof.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the prior art operating panel 11 of an injection molding machine 10 is contained in the base 12 of the machine without considering the convenience of the operator.
More particularly, the operating panel is located close to a floor FL, so that the operator must stoop down to operate various buttons or set operating data.